banjokazooiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stop 'n' Swop
thumb|right|Stop 'n' Swop Logo Stop 'n' Swop ist der Name eines ursprünglich geplanten Features in Banjo-Kazooie. Mumbo zeigt Banjo und Kazooie, nachdem sie alle 100 Puzzleteile in Banjo-Kazooie gefunden haben, Bilder, wie man an zwei geheimnisvolle ?-Eier und an einen Eisschlüssel kommt. In der Tat wurden in Banjo-Kazooie ganze sechs ?-Eier einprogrammiert, die der Spieler finden sollte, nachdem das Modul ein Signal des Nachfolgers, der auch unter dem geplanten Titel Banjo-Tooie erschien, gesendet hatte. Anschließend sollten die Items auf Banjo-Tooie übertragen werden, wo die Henne Helga die ?-Eier ausbrüten und der Eisschlüssel einen Eis-Safe öffnen sollte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war der Nutzen in Banjo-Tooie noch nicht überlegt worden. Wie ihr die Eier mithilfe Cheats in der Sandburg der Treasure Trove Cove dennoch erscheinen lassen könnt, erfahrt ihr hier. Sie haben allerdings keinen Nutzen für das Spiel, da ihr keine Möglichkeit habt, ein Signal an Banjo-Tooie zu senden, wie es ursprünglich geplant war. Alle drei unten beschriebenen Transportoptionen schlugen fehl. So blieb Rare im Zeitdruck nichts anderes übrig, als in Banjo-Tooie digitale Spielmodule zu verstecken, die die von Mumbo gezeigten Items beherbergen, um dem Abspann des ersten Teiles gerecht zu werden. Allerdings hat logischerweise das Fortschreiten im Spielstand von Banjo-Kazooie keinen Einfluss mehr darauf. Fundorte der Items thumb|right|Das Stop 'n' Swop Menü in [[Banjo-Kazooie]] * Eisschlüssel (In Wozzas Höhle im Freezeezy Peak) * Lila (In Sharkfood Island in Treasure Trove Cove) * Blau (In der Grabkammer in Gobi's Valley) * Türkis (Im Weinkeller in Mad Monster Mansion) * Grün (Auf Loggo im Bad in Mad Monster Mansion) * Rot (Auf dem Bett in der Schlafkajüte in Rusty Bucket Bay) * Gelb (Auf dem Tisch in Nabnuts Zuhause in Click Clock Wood) Verwendung In Banjo-Kazooie haben die ?-Eier und der Eisschlüssel keinen nutzen, wenn man sie mit Hilfe der Codes einsammelt. In Banjo-Tooie hingegen schon, wo sie jedoch auch nicht die ursprünglich geplanten Funktionen hatten. Von den sechs Eiern und dem Eisschlüssel kann man in Banjo-Tooie nur noch das rosane ?-Ei, das blaue ?-Ei und den Eisschlüssel finden. Das gelbe ?-Ei befindet sich in Helgas Hühnerhütte und kann von Kazooie (durch den Move Turbo-Brüter) aufgebrütet werden. Heraus kommt, dass nun Jinjo im Mehrspielermodus in Banjo-Tooie anwählbar ist. Das blaue ?-Ei befindet sich in Spiral Mountain in der Wasserfallhöhle. Um es freizuschalten muss man zuerst das Banjo-Kazooie-Modul treffen. Wenn man es von Helga ausbrüten lässt, kann man durch Doppelklicken des B-Knopfes seine Gegner (durch den Move Kazooie Keule) mit Kazooie als Waffe platthauen. Der Eisschlüssel befindet sich in einer Höhle im Jinjo Dorf, ebenfalls in einem Modul. Den Eisschlüssel benötigt man, um die Truhe aufzuschließen, in der sich das Mega-Glowbo befindet. Mit diesem lässt sich Kazooie in Wumbas Zelt vor dem Eingang zum Hexhexpark in einen Drachen verwandeln. Transportoptionen Sobald einer der Gegenstände eingesammelt wurde, erscheint im Statistikmenü ein neuer Bildschirm, auf dem die bisher gefundenen Objekte angezeigt werden. Jedoch sind diese daraufhin automatisch auf allen Spielständen "eingesammelt" und lassen sich nicht mehr löschen. Das Spiel ist dann bereit für einen Transport der Items, welcher niemals stattfinden kann. Steckmodul Das Banjo-Tooie-Modul sollte ursprünglich einen Eingang für das Banjo-Kazooie-Modul haben, genauso wie es Sonic & Knuckles 1994 auf dem Sega Mega Drive hat, um Daten mit Sonic the Hedgehog 3 auszutauschen. Möglich wäre diese Variante zwar gewesen, jedoch hätten zu hohe Verwirklichungs- und Produktionskosten zu einem Verlustgeschäft geführt. Hot Swap Die Module werden ohne ein Ausschalten der Konsole gewechselt. Auch diese Variante hätte problemlos funktioniert, doch sie verstößt ganz klar gegen Nintendos Vorschrift, Module nicht zu entnehmen, wenn die Konsole eingeschaltet ist, da dies Beschädigungen an der Konsole zur Folge haben könnte. Cold Swap Die Konsole wird ausgeschaltet, schnell müssen die Module gewechselt und dann die Konsole wieder eingeschaltet werden. Das Nintendo 64 konnte Daten 10 bis 30 Sekunden nach dem Ausschalten aufrecht erhalten. Jedoch war diese Art des "Speicherns" nicht stark genug, um mit einer solch wackeligen Verbindung die besagten Items auf andere Module zu übertragen. 'Banjo-Pilot' In Banjo-Pilot gab es bei Cheato für 999 Cheato-Seiten ﻿'eine Stop 'n' Swop Option bei den Cheats zu kaufen. Allerdings bekam man nach dem Zahlen nur folgende Antwort:"''So you want to know about Stop N Swop, eh? I hope you're ready. Here goes... Why don't you stop annoying me and swap this game for a nice book or something?" Dies bedeutet: "So, du willst was über Stop 'n' Swop wissen, eh? Ich hoffe, du bist bereit. Hier kommt... Warum hörst du nicht auf, mich zu nerven und tauschst dieses Spiel gegen ein schönes Buch oder so etwas?" Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker In Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker ist das Geheimnis um Stop 'n' Swop modifiziert worden, sodass man die Items einsammeln und übertragen kann, um sich dafür Gadgets holen. Man kann auch von Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) Geschenke bekommen, insofern dort die Eier ausgebrütet wurden und der Eisschlüssel eingesetzt wurde, nämlich sieben spezielle Entwürfe. Dies hat jedoch mit den ursprünglichen Stop 'n' Swop nichts mehr gemein. Funktionsweise Durch Stop 'n' Swop kann man in Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker insgesamt sieben Bonus-Gegenstände für seine Fahrzeuge bekommen (z.B. Flaggen oder den Goldfisch im Glas). Diese haben keinerlei spielerischen Nutzen sondern dienen als Prestige-Objekte. Hier die Funktionsweise: Wenn man Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) auf der Xbox 360 besitzt sowie Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker, so kann man in Banjo-Kazooie (XBLA) die sieben Items einsammeln (es funktioniert nicht mit den Cheats in der Sandburg), insofern man alle 100 Puzzleteile eingesammelt hat. Hat man sie eingesammelt, so "bemerkt" dies Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker und die besagten Items sind in Showdown Town einzusammeln. Danach kann man sich die entsprechenden, speziellen Gegenstände holen: Für folgende Items erhält man folgende Gegenstände: * Lila ? Ei : Plüschwürfel * Blaues ? Ei : Goldfisch (Gerrill) * Türkises ? Ei : Maulwurf-am-Mast * Grünes ? Ei : Rundumleuchte * Rotes ? Ei : Diskokugel * Gelbes ? Ei : Kulleraugen * Eisschlüssel : Flagge (2 mal) (Flagge von Großbritanien) Originales Stop 'n' Swop In Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) ist das originale Stop 'n' Swop enthalten, mit denen man jede Menge Features freischalten kann, nachdem man die Eier zu Helga gebracht hat und diese die Eier ausbrütet. Die Preise sind (es ist egal mit welchem Ei man zuerst zu ihr kommt, man bekommt die Preise immer in dieser Reihenfolge) folgende: * Ein '''Gamerpic * Ein bzw. das Banjo-Kazooie-Theme für die X-Box 360 * Homing Eggs (Eier, die auf den Gegner zielen) (muss erst im Code-Raum freigeschaltet werden) * Kazooie Keule (ein spezieller Move) * Man kann mit Jinjo im Mehrspieler-Modus spielen * Stop 'n' Swop 2! (Gedacht für ein zukünftiges Spiel) * Eisschlüssel: Drachen-Kazooie 425px Stop 'n' Swop 2 Nach dem erscheinen von Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) ist nun auch bekannt, dass es ein sogenanntes Stop 'n' Swop 2 geben wird! Bekannt ist, dass es hier wieder 6 Preise gibt, 3 davon sind neue Eier und das es in Banjo-Tooie (XBLA) nach dem 6 Ei, das zu Helga gebracht wurde, freigeschaltet wird. Diese Items können in späteren Rare-Spielen benutzt werden! * Bronzenes ! Ei: Ist in einem der 3 Banjo-Kazooie Game Paks aus Banjo-Tooie - Preis: Lucky Loser * Silbernes ! Ei: Ist in einem der 3 Banjo-Kazooie Game Paks aus Banjo-Tooie - Preis: Better than a slap * Goldenes ! Ei : Ist in einem der 3 Banjo-Kazooie Game Paks aus Banjo-Tooie - Preis: Und der Gewinner ist... * Alle Verwandlungen von Humba nutzen - Preis: Calmer Chameleon * Alle Bosse im Rückkampf in weniger als 15 Minuten besiegen - Preis: Now who's Boss? * 40 mal in einem Bosskampf in einem Rückkampf verlieren - Preis: Heroic Failure * Alle Stop 'n' Swop-Eier ausbrüten - Preis: Oh nein, nicht schon wieder ... thumb|Die Funktion von Stop 'n' Swop en:Stop 'n' Swop Kategorie:Lesenswert Kategorie:Features Kategorie:Stop 'n' Swop